we_have_friends_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Hotel 2
Hotel 2, also known as Hotel 2: Freakin' Suite, is a short film created by We Have Friends and the sequel to Hotel. Summary The Hotel Guest reminisces on his time with Chef Ghost at the Holiday Inn Express & Suites before arriving at a new hotel, Staybridge Suites. He enters his new room, excited for a new life, but discovers something’s off: it’s already being occupied. He sits down with popcorn he discovered in the microwave and watches the sequel to his favorite film, Just What I Wanted, entitled Just What I Wanted 2: Not What I Wanted: “I Have To Go”, which then becomes his favorite film. After a strange man appears at the door and leaves, the Guest checks the bedroom to find Chef Ghost masturbating under an apron while reciting Latin chants. Startled, he threatens the Guest with a gun to leave the room. Shortly thereafter, the Guest and Chef sit down to discuss Chef’s disappearance following the Guest’s stay at the previous hotel, to which Chef claims he has no idea what transpired. The Guest asks what he’s been up to since, and Chef says he was an executive producer on the sequel. In turn, Chef asks the Guest what he’s been up to, and he says his wallet was stolen from his room in the old hotel; it evidently contained one million dollars, which was the exact amount used to fund the sequel, though the Guest doesn’t find this suspicious in the least. As Chef cleans up the bedroom, the man from before barges into the room, claiming he’s a detective looking for Chef Ghost. Before leaving, he gives the Guest his business card, which is simply a three-of-spades playing card with the message “Get Out While You Can.” The Guest asks Chef to explain the meaning of the card and he looks it over; Chef tells him he’ll be right back, leaving the room and stalking the detective to the end of the hallway before snapping his neck. Chef returns, grabs a flask of vodka, and the two friends party, though only the Guest gets drunk, collapsing on the bed. Chef drags the body of Jack, the lead actor from the two films, from the closet and tosses him onto the bed. Though the Guest is confused as to how he got here, Chef claims his blood is on his hands and leaves the room, depositing the detective's business card in his hand out in the hallway. It now reads: “This Was Not A Murder. - BC”. When the Guest’s stupor wears off hours later, he manages to wake up Jack. The Guest tells Jack that he doesn’t know where Chef Ghost went. Jack recounts the day of the sequel's wrap party on the beach, and how he blacked out after ingesting six gallons of Mountain Dew Baja Blast. Though everybody believed him to be dead, he could still hear everything, including an exchange between Chef and the detective—now revealed to be the director, Brim Chamberland—in which they decided what to do with Jack’s body, whom they believed to be dead. They agree to have Chamberland use his detective persona to frame somebody for murder while Chef would dispose of the body, but they split over creative differences unresolved from the making of the films. After finishing the story, the Guest realizes that Chef needs to be stopped, and the two partner up to take him down. However, Chef returns to find them mid-handshake. Stills Screen Shot 2018-11-03 at 8.23.54 PM.png|The Guest finds popcorn in the microwave. Screen Shot 2018-11-03 at 8.31.41 PM.png|Detective Director Screen Shot 2018-11-03 at 8.32.47 PM.png|The detective's business card. Screen Shot 2018-11-03 at 8.37.23 PM.png|Jack signs autographs for the Guest. Screen Shot 2018-11-03 at 8.45.20 PM.png|"Creative differences." Screen Shot 2018-11-03 at 8.46.30 PM.png|Chef Ghost drags Jack back to his hotel room. Category:Videos